1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reinforcing sleeves for tubular beams.
2. Background Art
Attaching heavy components to tubular beams, such as those forming an automobile chassis, may require a fastener that extends through the entire beam. Attaching a fastener to two walls of a beam provides more support for the component than merely fastening the component to a single wall of the tubular beam.
Tightening a fastener that extends through the tubular beam can deform the tubular beam. A compressive force is applied to the walls of the tubular beam as the fastener is tightened that may cause the walls to be deformed and prevent sustainable required torque on the fastener.
A sleeve may be inserted inside the beam to support the walls of the beam against the compressive force exerted by the fastener on the walls of the tubular beam. The sleeve may be assembled to an internal portion of the tubular beam by, for instance, welding the sleeve to each beam. However, some components that are attached to beams are for optional equipment that may not be required. Attaching a sleeve to all beams increases the weight and the cost of the tubular beam. It is, therefore, desirable to have a sleeve that can be assembled to the tubular beam when needed and omitted when not needed.
The invention as disclosed below addresses the above problems and other problems as summarized below.